


Bonded

by RiddleMeEvil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th, 501st, Angst, Blood, Bombs, Brief suicidal thoughts, Character death.....?????, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Force Bonds, Interesting descriptions of the Force, M/M, My soul feeds off of angsty drama, Planet unnamed but definitely Scarif, Protective clones, Resolute, Soul Melding, The Force is both like an ocean and outer space, The Team - Freeform, awesome clones, desperate Obi-Wan, droids are everywhere, i ship these boys so hard, obikin, semi secret relationship, severely injured Anakin, the clones know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleMeEvil/pseuds/RiddleMeEvil
Summary: It's on a warm, tropical planet where Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart shatters, and it's on a beautiful, sunny beach on which it is restored."-Stay with me, Anakin, stay with me-" But Anakin's eyes are slipping closed, a final, breathy sigh releasing from slack lips as his head falls as if in slow motion to the ground.





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday, everyone! Here's a lovely little piece I wrote this past evening. As usual, it's not mine-I just like to play with the Star Wars characters/universe. Please enjoy it-all mistakes are my own, if you notice any feel free to let me know! Leave a review if you wouldn't mind. I love hearing from everyone. Again-enjoy!! It's a bit of an emotional roller coaster... ;) -Lyra

It's on a warm, tropical planet where Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart shatters, and it's on a beautiful, sunny beach on which it is restored.

They were leading their troops-both the 501st and 212th battalions of the Grand Army of the Republic-against the Separatists on an Outer Rim planet in the Abrion Sector, light years away from the reinforcements they so desperately needed.

When they'd landed five days prior, Anakin had grimaced, scowling distastefully at the mounds of sand all around him. Obi-Wan had laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he strode by with a bag slung over his arm.

"Cheer up, Anakin." He'd said amusedly, setting down his burden beside a tall palm tree. "At least there's water-and the weather and scenery here is to die for. It's almost as if we're on vacation.. _Without_  the absence of the Seps."

The tall Knight had glowered at him, arms folded tightly across his chest, and the Master had to hold back a burst of laughter welling up inside him.

"Oh yes, what an absolutely wonderful vacation this will turn out to be." Anakin had snarked, the late afternoon sun creating a golden halo around his head of bright, thick blond curls. He turned to help Obi-Wan carry the next large crate out of their transport, exaggerating a groan of effort as he dragged it down the boarding ramp.

"Blasters and droids, sand and heat-but it's all okay because it's _pretty_."

They'd struggled through the shifting sands to drop the crate below the shade of some palms and Obi-Wan had wiped his forehead, shedding his dark cloak.

"Force, I'm going to be so terribly sunburnt after this.." He'd muttered, taking the water canteen Anakin offered him gratefully and bringing it to his lips. After a few long gulps, he waved at the Knight's darkly clad form, shaking his head in bemusement. "I don't know how you do it, Anakin.. How are you _not_  roasting from the inside out?"

"Because, Master, I grew up with _two_  suns to deal with. This heat is _nothing_." He'd smirked at the elder man, but it quickly slid off his face. He scuffed the toe of his boot in the sand, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"It still feels wrong, Obi-Wan." He said quietly, referring to the sense he'd picked up from the Force as soon as they'd entered the atmosphere. "Something is very .. _off_ about this whole campaign."

The Jedi Master beside him had sighed, reaching a discreet hand up to lightly caress the younger Jedi's cheek. "I feel it too, Anakin, but we must remember to not allow our feelings to get in the way of our duty. We need that data-very, very much. You know this."

Instead of lecturing, his voice seemed to caress the man he'd just addressed, understanding shot through each syllable spoken in his refined Coruscanti accent. Anakin had leaned into the hand, eyes fluttering briefly closed, and gently brushed over their mental Bond.

"I do." He'd agreed, waves of affection sweeping through their link. "But that doesn't mean I feel any better about it, Obi-Wan..."

Obi-Wan had chuckled then, his thumb caressing the finely shaped cheekbone before slipping away as he stepped around the taller Jedi.

"I would be worried if you did, my dear former Padawan." He'd responded, lightly touching Anakin's lower back.

"Whatever happens is the will of the Force, Anakin." His voice held a subtle mocking lilt, poking fun at the Jedi Masters who always reminded the two of that exact fact. "Now-help me pull out the tent?"

The young man had nodded, again glaring at his boots-which were accumulating ridiculous amounts of sand, the grains lodging themselves in every available crevice-and they'd continued to set up camp, working until the first stars appeared in the clear, dark sky overhead. Then, they'd laid together inside their tent, the flap tied wide open so they could see the brilliance of the stars and the galaxy spread across the celestial plane, and they'd pretended they were on that briefly mentioned vacation, relaxing in each other's company at their leisure and enjoying the natural perfection of the planet. They'd pretended the war had never touched them, that they weren't Jedi-and they'd quietly explored each other's bodies, reacquainting themselves with each sigh and shudder of pleasure from their lover without the threat of exposure they faced daily within the Jedi Temple hanging above them.

They'd slept peacefully in each other's arms, sated and happy, only awakening the next morning at the sound of clone transports flying overhead, signaling the arrival of their troops. The next day had been filled with bustling activity and nervous energy as their men landed, camps set up and bunkers built, plans gone over and finalized and troopers keeping watch for the first sign of the Separatist droids. Late into the night, Rex had pointed out the dim lights of a far away droid transport landing a few miles away, and the last hours until dawn were spent with shifts for sleep and watch, and preparation for the coming fight.

That morning they'd engaged the droids head on, and since then they'd been in continuous, exhausting battle, the screams of the wounded clones and shrieks of tearing metal ringing in the Jedi General's ears.

Obi-Wan jumps backwards as a burning palm tree falls before him, deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsaber back towards the never ceasing droids. Yards away, Anakin slices his way through a cluster of the mechanical beings, ruthlessly and efficiently disposing of them until he's cleared a wide path on the beach for a group of the 501st clones. They run quickly into the fray, following their General in the path he's hewn for them, heading toward the tanks that Obi-Wan pointed out this morning in hopes of setting a few of the detonators off to eliminate the giant machines before they break the Republic lines.

Cody flashes Obi-Wan a smile as he comes running by, all bared teeth and ferocious skill and with a feral look in his eyes as he blasts a droid down on the beach, the adrenaline of the battle helping the commander ignore the sting of a bleeding blaster graze on his shoulder. The Jedi Master grins back, barking an order into his comm- "Men-forward, with me! Cover General Skywalker's troops!" -And the clones push forward with a large cry, blasters taking down droid after droid.

Some are shot down, horrible, mortal wounds taking them swiftly from life like candles blown out by a light puff of wind, and the Jedi barricade their minds against the feeling of loss that comes with each sudden death of their troops. Other clones fall, grievously wounded, some shouting in pain and others so tortured they cannot make a single noise. Their brethren push on, the first wave struggling past their injured brothers and driving the droids back, desperately forcing them away from the settlements a few miles in the distance.

Momentarily blocked from blaster fire by the masses of his own men, Obi-Wan kneels beside a fallen clone, a hand on his forehead as he gently guides the dying man's soul to peace, the dimly fluttering Light in the Force going out a moment later. The Master bows his head in grief at the loss, but an instant later is back on his feet, his face calm, running back into the fray as a few tanks suddenly burst into flames with loud explosions.

Anakin's troops have done their job successfully, many of the giant machines now lying in smoking, twisted heaps of metal across the wide expanse of the beach. Anakin himself is jumping from the roof of the last standing, landing hard on hands and knees in the shallow waves at the water's edge just as the tank goes up in flames with a mighty boom. He looks up, a satisfied, smug grin on his face, and makes eye contact with Obi-Wan, who is struggling through the sands and blaster shots towards him. Their Bond flares with bright relief at seeing the other-a mental caress and reassurance all they need before they again turn to the fight, the Master deflecting a large volley of shots in his direction back into the droid's lines as he ducks behind the remains of one of the tanks.

"Cody? Come in, Commander!" He shouts into the comm on his wrist, and it buzzes to life a moment later.

"What is it, sir?" The clone asks, his voice and image distorted and fuzzy. The tiny image of the commander dodges a blaster bolt and settles behind a tree, breathing heavily.

"Call for a retreat, Cody. The tanks are gone-we got the data we came here for an hour ago, there's no reason to stay any longer." Said data is in his left boot, and will stay there until he boards the Resolute later on to transmit it to the Jedi Council.

"Very good, sir," The clone responds, saluting. "I'll get the message sent out immediately. Cody out."

The call ends and Obi-Wan rejoins the fight, ducking past a falling droid and using the Force to push a small detonator out of his path before it explodes-rather conveniently-in another droid's face.

He knows the instant Cody's message has been received by the troops-almost as one they begin their retreat, still firing on the droids as some clones drag their wounded brothers back towards the camp to send them up to the Resolute's medbay. The Master knows that the clones will take care of packing up-he and Anakin must stay to distract what's left of their opponents while they do so. A select few stay alongside the Jedi, intensifying their attack on the droids as the last of the troops scramble away, and the Jedi press forward.

They work together, methodically slicing through the droids in their path, so in sync with each other that it looks almost choreographed. They move smoothly, gracefully over the sandy ground, littered with twisted metal and burning palms, the Force obvious in the ease of each movement made.

Few droids in the area are left, now, and the two Jedi-the Team, well known and loved throughout the Galactic Republic-make quick work of them, the clones nearby shooting down any stragglers but mostly watching the brutal but beautiful dance, entranced by their General's lethal efficiency.

Soon, no visible droids are left, and Anakin shouts a loud "All clear!" when he sees the first clone transports lifting up into the air and heading out to the flagship waiting in orbit. He pants, flashing Obi-Wan a relieved grin as he wipes sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, and the Master blinks happily at him, adrenaline, exhaustion, and success making him almost dizzy.

Obi-Wan gets a typed transmission from Cody-'only your transport left, Generals'-and nods at the Knight, shouting hoarsely over the crackle of the flaming palm trees. "They're all away-let's go and join them. Well done." He directs that last to the clones around them, who tread in a half circle around the two Jedi.

The men chuckle at him, affection for their General clear in their Signatures, and as they head back their shoulders relax and their walks loosen, the threat of the droids seeming farther and farther away as their transport comes into view.

They're almost back to what's left of the campsite when he hears it-amplified by the Force, so quiet that no non-Sensitive would ever be able to catch it-a scuff against the sand, and the quiet click of a blaster. He whirls around, scanning the surrounding area with his hand on his saber hilt-but all he can see are palms waving in the warm breeze and deep aqua waves lapping calmly against the sandy shore.

It was most likely a trick of his mind, he thinks, gazing suspiciously at the grains of sand on his boots.

 _We've been here much too long_.

Obi-Wan shakes his head to rid himself of these unsettling feelings and glances at Anakin, who looks rather preoccupied within his thoughts, and reaches out through their Bond, sending a wordless query that is answered with a small shake of blond curls. He'd have to wait for an explanation, then. He sighs and sends the young man a gentle pulse of affection which is just as gently returned, turning back towards the ship ahead of them and walking a bit faster than the others so that he's practically on the boarding ramp when they reach the site.

His foot just barely sets itself down on the ramp when the Force _screams_  in warning and he turns, too late for action but just in time to see _one, two,_ _ **five**_  blaster shots hit Anakin's body, the young man stiffening in shock and then crumbling to the ground with a gasping moan of pain.

Obi-Wan stands, frozen in horror for one awful, terrible moment, and then he's running, flying to the Knight's side with Force-enhanced speed and dropping to his knees beside him, trusting the clones to keep the unseen droids occupied while he tends to his wounded partner. The men do, almost instantly forming a solid barrier between the droids and the Jedi, determined to keep their beloved Generals safe until their dying breaths.

Obi-Wan reaches out a shaking hand to turn Anakin over, his eyes widening at the nightmarish damage done to the other's body- _Force_ , the _blood_ , Anakin's blood is _everywhere_ -and Anakin rolls to his back. The elder Jedi rips off his outer tunic, pressing the fabric to the largest wound on the young man's abdomen and shakes his shoulders.

Anakin's head lolls to the side, normally bright azure eyes now clouded with the haze of pain, and Obi-Wan pulls his upper body into his lap, callused hands grasping the young Jedi's face.

" _Anakin!_ Anakin, dear one, you _must_  stay awake. Do you hear me?" His tone is desperate, his voice shaking as he works to stem the blood flowing from the broken body in his arms. He reaches through their Bond, hoping to assess the damage more easily from within-and he recoils in horror at the steady Darkness overtaking the younger man's mind.

"Cody-order a medteam down here, _NOW!!_ " He screams into his comm, his hands trembling so much he can barely keep ahold of Anakin's face, and then Anakin is looking at him, eyes suddenly clear and dark in his ghostly white face-such a contrast from the bright crimson blood staining his tunics and abdomen.

" _M-Master_.."

The voice is soft, just barely a whisper, and is accompanied by a weak hand rising torturously slowly to cup Obi-Wan's bearded cheek. The Jedi Master presses it close, terrified green-blue eyes searching his lover's face, and Anakin smiles, a weak attempt at his usual cocky grin.

"You were right, you know, months ago..." The young man whispers-referring to an argument they'd had over Anakin's daredevil stunts-his eyes half closed, and Obi-Wan's heart clenches.

"I'm gonna die here because of-of my own foolishness." He breaks off into a fit of coughs, dark blood staining his full lips and his cheeks turning-if possible-whiter. The Master clutches him close, fiercely shaking his head, and latches on to their Bond with all of the strength he can muster, probing his lover's body with the Force to find the internal damage-and _stars_ , there's _so much_.

"No-no, Anakin, don't say such things. You-you're going to be just fine, dear one-"

Anakin shakes his head, thumb weakly caressing Obi-Wan's cheek, and the Master stops, tears welling up in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks.

"You and I both know that's not true.." The Knight sighs through bloodied lips, a shudder wracking his body, and the older man presses harder on the fabric over the most worrisome wound-still sluggishly pumping warm blood. The injured Jedi gasps for air, a deathly pallor overtaking his features, and his Master leans down to hear his breathless words.

"Obi-Wan.." He says, and with obvious effort reaches through the Bond to caress his lover's mind.

"You know.. My heart is always yours.."

His barely there voice trails off into nothing, and Obi-Wan clutches his shoulders with both hands, half blind with tears.

"No, don't do this to me-you don't get to do this, Anakin! Stay with me, Anakin, _stay with me_ -"

But Anakin's eyes are slipping closed, a final, breathy sigh releasing from slack lips as his head falls as if in slow motion to the ground. The Force shrieks, louder than any Jedi has ever heard before, and Obi-Wan stares at his lover's face, resting limply on the sand.

The breeze picks up, warm air tousling the gold curls and Obi-Wan's own red locks, but instead of feeling the warmth of the planet the Master feels a deep, mind numbing cold settling over his body. His head is shaking in denial, a litany of ' _nononono_ ' streaming from dry and cracked lips, and suddenly he's lying across Anakin's still chest, cupping his cheeks with violently trembling hands.

"Anakin.. My Anakin, _no_.." He cries over and over, his vision blurry with tears, and he presses a kiss to the slack lips, their usual rosy pink dulling to almost a grey. There's no response from his lover, and Obi-Wan presses his face to Anakin's neck, his shoulders shaking so hard that both their bodies are moving, tears wetting the young man's skin and the collar of his tunic.

Long, excruciating moments pass, the Master completely unaware of the battle being fought to an end around them, and slowly his sobs cease, his body wracked with huge shudders every few seconds. He raises his head, his eyes puffy and red and so, so broken, and gazes down into the Knight's pale face.

A harsh, dry sob tears itself from his chest and he leans over, pressing the lightest of kisses to the unmoving lips of his lover.

"A-as mine is _always_  yours..." He whispers his usual response to Anakin's declaration of love against them, tears dripping onto the pale, pale cheeks of his beloved, his other half, and he pulls away, resting his head over Anakin's heart.

His eyes close, and he's _drowning_  in his grief, tears pouring from his body as the blood had spilled from Anakin's just minutes earlier. He's still clutching the remains of their Bond to him, and slowly a thought takes form in his grieving mind-perhaps driven by his dark despair.

They share a Bond-why not share his life-force, his soul, too, until they're brought to safety by their loyal troops? Rex and Cody would never leave their Generals lying limp on the sand for long.

Obi-Wan takes a shuddering breath, his eyes opening, and he links his hand with one of Anakin's own, caressing the knuckles with his thumb. They will live together, or they will die together. They were Skywalker and Kenobi-one did not go without the other. They were two halves of the same whole, destined for each other-soulmates created by the Force to be at each other's side always, and Obi-Wan would not allow a few blaster bolts to stop their long written destiny together.

He tightens his hold on their Bond and delves deep within the Force, searching through the endless ocean of it for Anakin's flickering Light.

Agonizing minutes pass-but are they minutes? There's no time here, it's been seconds and years all at once, one heartbeat could take both a millisecond and a century-in which the Master is sure he's lost his lover forever, until a dim flare of familiar power is glimpsed, drowning in the strong currents of the Force.

Obi-Wan has never before delved so deeply into the energy, and he understands now why it is so dangerous-it would be easy, if he did not have an objective, to get swept away within the waves, to allow himself to dissolve completely within the Force, to be overtaken by the complete _everything_  that is this brilliant energy he's a part of.

Mentally shaking himself, the Master's grip on the dying Knight's presence tightens even more, his Signature floating through the Force towards his fading lover's. They collide with a shower of sparks, and the roiling sea of their emotions in the Force transforms into an infinite, calm plane, billions of bright presences appearing as stars within the vast space that is the Force. It is both too bright and too dark here for Obi-Wan to see properly, yet his vision is clearer than ever before-the stars of the Signatures seem so bright, so close that he feels he could reach out and touch them-and perhaps he could, for within the Force all things are possible-but as his hand lifts he hears, as if in a dream, his beloved's voice calling to him.

"Obi-Wan..? _Obi-Wan!!_ "

This has all transpired too quickly for Obi-Wan to comprehend yet he has, and his presence turns and Anakin's is right there and he reaches out to envelop his lover in his Signature and _oh_ -

Distantly, he can feel his physical body shudder, and a part of him worries that he's just pushed too far and now he is dead alongside Anakin, cold bodies limp on that beautiful beach-but their Bond snaps back into place, so full and bright and strong and alive that Obi-Wan dismisses the thought immediately. Anakin's Signature is clinging to his desperately, their souls melding in a connection too deep and intense for either of them to understand, and a burst of pure hope and longing emits from Obi-Wan that's so strong it catapults him back into his body.

He blinks, disoriented and breathing harder than he can ever remember doing in his life, and then his eyes fly open in terror, taking in the blue sky above him and the scent of flames and the nearby ocean instead of the vast nothing and everything he'd just felt within the Force. Was he flung back before he could tether Anakin's soul to his own? Had that desperate link, that sudden embrace within the Force been their last?

His heart in his throat, Obi-Wan gazes wide-eyed at the limp, bloody body beneath his own, and there's a moment of deafening silence in which he's simultaneously ready to scream, kill himself, and collapse in the _overwhelming_  agony of loss-and Anakin coughs.

Obi-Wan nearly shrieks in surprise, his grip on his lover's hand impossibly tight, and slowly the blue eyes flutter open, a deep, slow breath rising the broad chest the Master's head rested on. They focus, confusion and pain foremost within the azure depths, and then they settle on Obi-Wan's tortured, tearstained face.

The Knight blinks heavily, harshly swallowing down a sudden lump in his throat, and a cracked whisper breaks the still silence on the beach. 

".. Obi-Wan..?"

That single, tired word is Obi-Wan's new favorite-and in his opinion, the most beautiful-in the entire galaxy, and suddenly he's sobbing again, unashamedly pressing his face into Anakin's chest. The young Jedi looks bemusedly at him and settles an arm around his weeping lover's shaking shoulders, weakly caressing their Bond.

Obi-Wan hiccups, tears pouring down his cheeks, and cups Anakin's face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. His relief and heartbreak are so extremely strong in the Force, and Anakin lets some tears of his own mingle with the ones dripping from his Master's face. The young man cannot imagine what his lover had went through when he'd-what did he do?

"Obi-Wan," He said again, his voice a little stronger. "What happened?" He vaguely remembers excruciating pain, and then a blessed relief- darkness, the Force- _Master?_  Their Bond flaring in ways he cannot even _begin_ to describe...

Obi-Wan shudders in his arms, and when he speaks, his voice is so harshly _broken_  that Anakin almost flinches in shock.

" _Anakin_... My Anakin.. Force, you _died_ -" He's sobbing again, clutching the younger Jedi to him. "You died in front of me and there was _nothing_  I could _do_... I couldn't _take_  it, Anakin, I had to get you _back_.."

He's almost babbling now, and Anakin holds him as tightly as he's able, understanding brimming in his mind. Obi-Wan has done the impossible-he'd forced his way into depths of their connection they'd never known possible to bring Anakin back to him, and Anakin's eyes widen as he realizes that they're both very, very lucky that they've survived it. By all accounts, such a deep melding with another and the Force should've meant death... But they've always been good at cheating it.

He can tell that their Bond is unbreakable, now, so deep that it's like their very _souls_ are one-

Oh. _Oh_.

He turns teary eyes to his lover's. Obi-Wan has given him (quite literally) half his soul. It's the greatest gift anyone can give, made even greater by the strength of the love and utter desperation it was given with, and by _who_  it was given, and Anakin weakly tugs Obi-Wan down for a kiss.

The Master takes a sobbing breath as their lips brush together, tasting of salt and sand and sun and love and-Anakin can _feel_  how much Obi-Wan loves him, and It's so beautiful, so perfect that the Force itself sings around them, its horrible scream from earlier forgotten. Obi-Wan is literally shaking with joy, his shattered heart becoming whole again with each second longer he's pressed to his Anakin's body, feeling his pulse beneath his fingers and seeing the flush of life in his cheeks.

He cannot believe the gift the Force has given him, cannot convey enough gratefulness to the universe around them-so he contents himself with kissing his darling's warm lips again and again, feeling his lively presence hovering at the back of his mind. Their Signatures have melded so completely they look like one within the Force-perfectly balanced in every way.

Obi-Wan barely feels it when their loyal men lift their exhausted bodies from the sand to a wide stretcher-the battle must've finished while he'd been searching the Force for Anakin-his entire attention on his living, breathing Anakin before him, their hands remaining linked.

Anakin whispers a soft, happy "My heart is always yours" for the second time today, and hears for the first time Obi-Wan's whispered response: "As mine is always yours."

The stretcher is brought onboard the transport, and Rex is appearing out of the crowd with a hypospray needle in each hand, and as they lift off he presses the first to Obi-Wan's elbow. As the head of tousled, sand covered ginger locks falls to rest on Anakin's shoulder, the younger man brushes their minds together again-happiness and relief and intense love foremost in both their minds-and the hypo is pressed to his own arm, his eyes fluttering shut seconds later and the Jedi's Signatures stilling in the Force.

The men do not move them-even when they're brought on board the Resolute they're kept in one, wide bed in the medbay, their wounds being treated immediately upon arrival.

When they awaken, Obi-Wan will notice a throbbing in his body that is only half his own, but he will be too preoccupied with the larger figure asleep beside him to care. Anakin will wake in considerably less pain than he had been in earlier, but he too will be distracted by his lover's smaller body pressing against his own. They will bask in each other's embrace, their Signatures caressing each other constantly within the Force, and they will feel love and relief at having their lover safe in their arms once more.

They will be content.


End file.
